Grandchase: The C-A-DA
by Kaguz
Summary: The C-A-DA, is an elite group of agents formed by the Queen of Bermesiah who are experts at backup support... Or are they? Their mission in laymen terms, "Lessen the dungeon difficulty for the chase behind their backs." Follow the adventures of the leader of the C-A-DA (Cloak-and-Dagger Aid) and his not so heroic team on a quest for monster minimization.
1. Introduction: A new unit

**Introduction: A new unit**

Somewhere in the land of Bermesiah, lies a beautiful majestic castle. There, lived the Queen of Bermesiah and her loyal people.

Of course, a lot of you may already know that the Queen of Bermesiah sent out an elite corps that will fight against the treacherous "Kaze'aze" to counter her evil plans.

This elite corps is called, The Grandchase. The Grandchase is a group of elite warriors whose mission is to avenge all of Bermesiah and restore peace to the land once again.

But there is another elite unit that will aid The Grandchase to help topple over the Mistress of Darkness' (Kaze'aze) evil plans…

It all starts in the castle of Bermesiah.

A Short bearded man in a red military coat was wearing a royal sash around his shoulder and is carrying a parchment. He enters a certain room inside the castle. The room was large and elegant, with refined windows and two giant statues. And right in the middle of the two statues, is a person sitting on a throne.

The Short bearded man opened the parchment and announced it out loud to the person sitting on the huge throne.

Short bearded man: "I have urgent news! The chase has finally reached the forgotten city."

Person on the throne: "Really? That was fast… Didn't we only send them out about 45 minutes ago?"

Short bearded man: "Well, yes Your Highness; and they look like they're progressing fast… This is absolutely good news right Your Highness?"

Queen of Bermesiah: "Yes, it may seem so…"

"Tell me Abbhad, has the chase been having trouble fighting off the monsters yet?"

Abbhad: "Not yet Your Highness there hasn't been any reports so far. Her Majesty, has something been bothering you?

"Is it something about the chase?"

Queen of Bermesiah: "… Indeed so… Abbhad, have you ever thought that, because the chase has been progressing too fast; it may give them trouble in the nearby future for they will be advancing to more harsher areas and they might raise a self-awareness of being unprepared?"

Abbhad: "... Well You're Highness, now that you told me about it, I too also think the same way now... But, I believe that The Grandchase will be able to get past that barrier and in the end, they will have a stronger bond together as a team; so please don't worry!"

Queen of Bermesiah: "... I hope you're right about that Abbhad..."

There was a moment of silence. Then suddenly, someone else enters into the queen's throne room. He was a short blue man.

Short blue man: "You're Highness! The Grandchase has finally entered into Gaikoz Territory!"

Queen of Bermesiah: "..."

"Abbhad, tell the military to send another unit out to aid the chase."

Abbhad: "..."

"Yes Your Highness..."

Abbhad made a bow towards the Queen and walks to the twin doors at the end of the throne room.

But eventually, he was stopped by the queen.

Queen of Bermesiah: "Oh, and please kindly tell them that it has to be a private unit undercover for the chase."

Abbhad: "Yes Your Highness."

Abbhad took a big bow once again and that is when he finally leaves the room.


	2. Chapter 1: A new unit is prepared

**Chapter 1: A new unit is prepared**

It was now afternoon in the land of Bermesiah. From the Kingdom of Serdin, there was a platoon of soldiers training with swords, shields, bows and arrows and all sorts of military equipment.

On the Kingdom of Serdin's barracks, there once was a knight who trains under the Knight Master but has now left in search for their father. This knight is known as "The Red Knight"

To the west, lies the Mage's guild where they practice all kinds of magic like defensive or offensive spells; mixed with a certain element for each type of spell or with just plain arcane energy.

In the Mage's Guild, there exists an honour student who is ranked 'S' approved by the head wizard and it's ministries. Currently, the honour student is now said to be travelling somewhere on a quest seeking for 'new magic' to enchance their power and to learn new spells for their own purposes. But this is just a rumor.

Our setting now takes place in the Military headquarters of the Knight Master. There, walks in a short bearded man wearing a red military over coat along with the royal sash around his shoulders.

This short bearded man is named Abbhad. He is the royal secretary of the queen who has been serving under her for over 7 years.

Abbhad stood before a turned back Knight Master who was watching out the window.

"Ehem." coughed Abbhad.

The Knight Master turned around to see who was there. The Knight Master wore a red military over coat just like Abbhad. Her uniform is attached with numerous pins signifying that she has accomplished many feats in battle.

She was tall, had long blonde hair, has a rapier on her waist and possesses an aura of confidence that surrounds the room.

The Knight Master looked around the room until she finally looked below to see Abbhad just a few steps away from her desk. Her expression remained unchanged upon seeing him meaning this isn't their first meeting.

"What do you want?" Said the Knight Master in a calm tone that meant Abbhad interrupted her business.

Abbhad was looking up on the calm faced Knight Master. Abbhad became stiff upon seeing her but remained in his posture. "I came here in order of the Queen." He said to her.

"Ah, the Queen. Alright, you may speak up." The Knight Master said.

"Well, the Queen was asking if you could-"

"Here, take a seat." The Knight Master interrupted as she place her hand on a chair infront of her desk.

Abbhad followed what she said and he did take a seat on the chair infront of her desk.

Abbhad finally continued, "Ehem. As I was saying, the Queen was asking-"

However, the Knight Master interrupted him again. She was searching for something on her shelf to the right of her desk.

"You want some tea? Which flavor would you like? I have lemon... And peppermint. Choose which."

"Uhmm... Lemon would do... No, wait! Peppermint." Abbhad replied in a surprised expression.

The Knight Master pulled out a box of peppermint tea from the shelf, two small plates and two empty cups.

She placed the two empty cups and plates on her desk and she took a hot pitch of water from the stove to her left. After that, she poured the hot water on the two cups then placed the two pouches of peppermint tea on them

The Knight Master sat down on a chair behind her desk and finally started to have a conversation with Abbhad.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Please go on." She offered a gesture with her right hand.

"Ehem. The Queen was asking if you could create a new unit undercover that would support the chase."

"A new unit? Isn't the Queen satisfied with the manpower that I could offer at the moment?" The Knight Master replied still in a calm expression.

"Well, you see, the Queen isn't quite satisfied by just sending one unit to defeat the dark lady Kaze'aze."

Abbhad took a sip from his cup then he continued.

"She fears that, they might have certain _complications_ in the nearby future resulting them to fall apart. So, she wants to send atleast _one more_ unit to aid the chase to raise some of their _morale_."

The Knight Master remained quiet without even touching her cup of tea yet.

"So please send one more unit." Abbhad pleaded to the Knight Master looking into each other's eyes, then the room fell silent.

After awhile, the Knight Master finally took a sip from her tea and she placed her cup back on her desk.

She finally replied. "Mr. Abbhad, it's not that I don't want to help the queen nor the chase. I actually want to help them as well. But you see, It's just that I have some..."

The Knight Master coughed. "Problems of my own..."

Abbhad didn't quite understand what the Knight Master meant, so he asked her out of curiosity.

"Like what Knight Master?" Abbhad said.

"Come with me."

The Knight Master stood up and Abbhad also did. After that, the Knight Master took Abbhad by the window and she showed him what was outside.

Abbhad couldn't believe what he saw and his left eye brow raised as he viewed what was going on outside.

"My men are currently suffering from a case of _field shock..._" The Knight Master said with a poker faced expression.

Outside was the training grounds for many soldiers. But, this isn't what Abbhad was seeing. What he saw was...

There was one man who was wielding a sword. But with after one weak missed stroke against a training dummy, he dropped his weapons, dropped to his knees and crouched down to the ground.

One man was practicing archery, but as he fired his bow, the arrow went soaring over another soldier's head, shaving his hair off.

One man's pants was on fire but nobody even cared what was happening at all and other ridiculous things were seen by Abbhad.

The Knight Master said to Abbhad. "You see, I would love to help the queen. But right now, I can only send just one unit at the moment."

"I... I see... But, Knight Master, the Queen needs one now. Isn't there any other way?" Abbhad said.

"Hmm... Well, if you could find one man who is an expert in any field of weaponry or magic, then I will gladly make him the leader of the new corps and assign him a few _remaining_ good men by his side." The Knight Master answered as she and Abbhad went back to their seats.

"But it's already afternoon! How could I possibly find one before the day ends?" Abbhad panicked slightly.

"Hmm..." The Knight Master pondered.

"I've been hearing a rumor about a boomerang wielding explorer just around these parts lately..."

"Tell me more about him!" Abbhad said in a surprised look. As he tries to reach the top of the desk to slam with his hands.

"Hey, hey. Just relax! Chill out!" Said a calm Knight Master.

"Well, I heard that he once defeated a hoard of 128 goblins in one throw by just using his boomerang... He actually broke the record of that legend's 100 goblins in one slash..."

"Where can I find him?" Said Abbhad as he tries to calm down.

"Hmm... Well, they say that he just camps somewhere outside of the city... But... I don't know. I mean, it's just a rumor afterall..."

"Thank you for the information! And thank you for the tea by the way!"

Abbhad came down from the chair and ran as fast as he can with his two short legs and got out of the office.

"Hey! Don't get your hopes up too fast! It's not my fault if you can't find the one you're looking for. I mean, it's just a rumor afterall!" The Knight master yelled to Abbhad a few meters away.

"It's okay! I can manage!" Abbhad yelled back to the Knight Master.

The Knight Master came back into her office and she looked out of the window once again watching her men.

This time, one man somehow accidentally started a fire with the training dummy after a successful hit with his sword.

"... 128 goblins in one throw... How did he become so strong?" Uttered the Knight Master.

Outside of the castle of Bermesiah, was a short bearded man in a red over coat wearing the royal sash was out in the open fields of the city, running and looking around for the said explorer.

"I have to find him... This guy... Is he really so strong? Such a valuable individual like him could actually be a part of a key to saving the world..." Abbhad said to himself as he ran in the open fields around the city of Bermesiah.

Somewhere from a distance, near the forest; was a tent, a smoldering campfire and a boomerang of someone fixed on a tree.


End file.
